Pauls imprint story!
by GC20
Summary: Peyton and Keaton are twins who are sent to live in La Push with there clueless Grandma & everything will be fine right? i mean its just a little cold & rainy here right? WRONG soon they enter a world of wolves, vampires, and most importantly imprinting!
1. Chapter 1

Everything is going to be fine. I kept repeating those words in my head as we drove to my grandma Quinn's house in La Push. I was trying my best to remain cool and calm but Keaton knew me to well. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay sis, even if were in a whole new town with whole new people. We always have each other." his 1.000 watt smile lit up the car. My twin brother Keaton was so easy going. Nothing ever fazed him and I always knew I could count on him. I was the worrier how ever. I was always thinking logically and trying to figure out what the smartest thing to do would be. We are complete opposites which is why he is my best friend. We help each other out and he's right. We will always have each other because its all either of us has.

My mom is a talent agent in New York. We lived with her until we were 14 then she decided that it wasn't a good place to raise teenagers in, especially since she was always away. So we were shipped off to live with my lawyer dad and his fitness guru of a wife, Aimee. Everything was fine until Aimee started to go on a world tour about the importance of exercise. With my dads heavy work load, he said he just couldn't care for us without another parent present so on our 17th birthday off we went to stay with his mom on the La Push Reservation.

Finally we pulled up to the yellow house I had seen in so many pictures. My grandma normally only came to see u because neither of my parents liked the cold, rainy climate. Keaton was like them, I could already tell he missed his warm sun. I loved the rain though and couldn't wait for it to snow. I was so sad when I got rid of all my winter clothes. There was no need for them in Miami but I could tell I would definitely need a shopping trip. It was already pretty chilly and it was barely September. Keaton would not be happy to hear about my need for more new clothes. Aimee had taken me on a shopping spree the day before they told us about the move. I raked up thousands of dollars worth of stuff but sadly at the time I thought my school days would be spent in the blistering heat and humidity of Florida and my wardrobe reflected it.

"Well here we are kids!" Charlie, the Forks police chief, told us as he walked to the trunk. From what he told us, my grandma isn't doing to well and she had her license taken away. He offered to pick us up for her since Port Angeles is a good 2 hour drive away from here. Charlie had told us that my grandpa was like a father to him and that him and my dad were very good friends growing up. I wonder why my dad never mentioned him before? I would need to ask him when I called to tell him we made it.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Swan!" Keaton said energetically as they both pulled suitcase after suitcase out of the car. I was attempting to walk back there to help them but I was frozen standing in place. The wind had started to blow harder and my shorts and tank top were not helping out at all. I could feel the goose bumps forming all over my body as I turned to walk into the house. I didn't care if I was being rude by not helping. I didn't want to get a cold the day before school starts.

Suddenly two strong tan arms wrapped around me. I would have been mad but the burning intensity of his body temperature felt amazing against my arctic skin. I sighed wistfully and leaned into this stranger.

"Better?" I strong husky voice whispered in my ear. My body shook again but this time with chills from the voice. Suddenly the arms pulled away quickly.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you touching my sister?" Keaton's rage was evident. He was a really protective brother. The only time he ever loses his temper is when some one is messing with me.

"Kea I-" I was about to defend the stranger but then I thought about it. Keaton was right! Who is this guy? I spun around and faced the six foot seven, dead sexy stranger. His dark grey eyes stared back at me with such intensity then he smiled.

"Sorry I'm Paul." he stuck out his hand and I reached for it. Keaton was yelling so more at the boy, Paul, but I couldn't tell a word he was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Warning*** Cussing and sexual implications ha-ha**

"Keaton! Shut up!" I yelled at him. My eyes never left Paul though; it was like he knew I couldn't look away because his face held a cocky grin. I quickly plastered a nonchalant face on and pried my eyes away from him.

"Are you serious? We have been her for less than 10 minutes and your already starting with a new guy? This is ridiculous; you and Ryan are only taking a break until you can both go away to NYU. He is my best friend Peyton, I know you like to spit out guys when you're done with them but I thought you would at least have a little respect for the guy since he's practically like my brother. AND you guys spent weeks trying to convince me that you were good together before I got over being mad about it!" Keaton turned his attention away from Paul and started yelling at me. He rarely ever got mad at me, usually he is yelling to protect me. I don't really understand why he is mad though. Ryan is the one who told me he couldn't do long distance.

"FIRST of all he is not practically your brother because that would make him practically my brother and I promise you he is definitely not my brother or it would have been illegal when we—" He cut me off and covered his ears.

"EWW don't even think about saying that! You are my sister and you are innocent until you are married!"

"OKAY! Well second, he proposed this stupid little "break" that we are on so don't get mad at me for taken a break!" Keaton's face softened. He knows that I cried over Ryan for days and just hours before we left he was screaming at Ryan about it.

"Your right, I'm sorry you know I am just really protective of you. I thought you finally had a guy who I knew was good and I could watch you guys very closely to make sure he would treat you right. I guess I'm just going to have to get use to single you again," He squeezed my shoulder and turned towards Paul, "Hey man I'm Keaton. This is my little sister Peyton and as you can tell I am very protective of her so hands off until she says you can touch. Just don't tell me when she says you can."

***Paul's Point of view***

The first thing I thought when I imprinted on her was wow this is my entire reason I am on this Earth. The second thing I thought was Damn I am a lucky SOB for imprinting on such a sexy girl. My last 2 thoughts however were why the hell is her brother so overprotective and who is this Ryan guy because I might kill him. He obviously caused her pain some how because I can see it in her eyes when her brother said his name. Well wait did he just say their on a break? What does a break mean? She's in a relationship? This can't be right? There is no way in hell that my IMPRINT would be with another guy. This is just my fucking luck, who the hell is this gu-. WAIT what was she about to say? It's illegal when they… WHEN THEY WHAT? What was she going to say? OH my god this Ryan guy has laid his hands on my amazing… Shit what is her name? I don't even know her name! I am failing as an Imprinter, how do they do this? I am freaking out over here. Oh shit the brother is looking at me. Am I shaking? Do I look insane? What did he say? Damn it Paul listen to what he is saying!

"-I am very protective of her so hands off until she says you can touch. Just don't tell me when she says you can and we will be fine." He grinned. I laughed nervously. How was he sure that she would let me touch her? That would be the perfect day ever to have her lips on mine, her hair spread out wildly while our legs are tangled between the sheets. Her perfect voice moaning my name—Shit I need to get out of here.

"Well I have to go so I'm sure I will see you guys around. It's a small town you know. And I mean you will be in school tomorrow so I'm sure ill see you there I mean you guys are what like juniors? Seniors? I'm a senior! I might be held back though, I skip a lot my job is kind of demanding. I'm sure ill tell you about it sometime but like I said right now I have to go because my mom needs me to help her…..make pies! Ya that's it she's a big pie maker. Sooooo BYE!" oh god I was an idiot! Who the hell have I become? I have never rambled like that in my life time! The guys are going to give me sooo much shit for this. I'm going to have to try to keep it to myself. DAMN IT! I didn't even get her fucking name. I have never failed this much in my life. I'm going to have to send one of the guys over here in a minute to figure all this stuff out.

***Peyton's Point of View***

"Wow Pey, you could not have run him off fast enough! It was like he was scared of you so he just kept rambling on like a moron." Keaton joked. I laughed it off but I secretly wanted to know what his issue was. It was like I repulsed him all of the sudden or maybe Keaton just sounded way too dramatic so he bolted. Yeah I'm right. It was definitely Keaton's crazy brother attitude.

Finally we got all our stuff inside and into our separate rooms. It would be weird having Keaton right across the hall, we always have lived in a New York penthouse or a Miami mansion. It was kind of comfy and reassuring to know that he would be right there when it stormed so I could just run across the hall really fast. I had a feeling it would be storming a lot here.

"Keaton and Peyton! There is someone here to see you guys." My grandma's hoarse voice called up the stairs. A visitor? Who could it be I wondered? I ran down the stairs quickly and noticed another insanely huge cute Quileute boy. He smiled when I entered the room then shook his head and laughed.

"Hey, I'm Jared. And this is Kim." He pointed to the petite raven black haired girl beside him. I smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Peyton, and my brother who is walking down the stairs right now is Keaton."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright man so her name is Peyton Lewis and her brother is Keaton. Their twins and they will both be starting as juniors tomorrow at school. They are pretty much best friends and you will get no where with her if you don't have Keaton's permission. Keaton calls her Pey but I'm not sure if that is like a brother only nickname or not so you might want to get your own for her or just wait and see. I brought your name up and Keaton said you seemed like you didn't really like them and that you rambled like a moron, which you did because I saw it in your head, but she just said, and I quote, Oh Keat! He seemed nice you were just being insanely over protective like always. You scare all the guys away at first but he'll be back." Jared said the last part in a high pitched squeaky girl voice. I smacked the back of his head.

"You have nothing on the way she talks. Her voice is so sexy, don't you think?" I asked him. He glanced around quickly checking for Kim.

"Yeah her voice was pretty nice." He agreed. I growled and smacked him again.

"She's mine don't fucking talk about her like that!" I snarled at him.

"WOW dude you know Kim is the only one for me! I was just agreeing. You need to calm down; she isn't going to like a jealous, angry teenage boy." I said trying to make him stop shaking.

"I am NOT a teenage boy. I am a fucking man! A fucking werewolf man!" I yelled just getting louder. I don't know why I was getting this mad over this actually I just couldn't control myself.

"Alright dude I think I know what is bothering you… does the name Ryan ring a bell?" Jared asking while backing up knowing that I might explode from hearing the name.

"WHAT did she tell you about him?" snarled loudly and lunged for him. He jumped out of the way though and I ran into the wall. The entire house shook and a picture frame fell from the wall.

"BOYS! I will not have you being rough in this house, either sit down and talk like men or go outside!" Emily yelled from in the kitchen. Since Sam knocked her up she has gotten a little meaner. It actually kind of suited her. Except she doesn't cook for us every meal anymore. She sleeps through the morning so we never get breakfast! We both grumbled sorry so Sam wouldn't be on our asses later and then sat down.

"Okay she just said he was her boyfriend that she met in Miami and they had been dating a year. When she told him that she was moving here he suggested they take a break and they could continue dating again in 2 years when they were both at NYU, if they still felt the same way. That's all I know but Kim stayed over there so her and Peyton could talk. Kim says everyone needs a girl friend, especially when you live in a small town and you're the new girl. Also Kim is going to tell Peyton and Keaton that they can sit with us at lunch so you can have a redo. I think Keaton might become a jock though because he said he wants to try out for football and baseball. He is big into surfing though so maybe we could all be friends." He finally finished his hour long rant.

"Okay you have to tell me about anything that Peyton tells Kim though." I told him but he laughed.

"Don't you want to find out some stuff on your own so she doesn't think you're a creepy stalker?" Jared snorted. I just flashed him a finger and walked out the door so I could go run. Tomorrow was going to be fun if I could manage to not act like a dumbass.

***Peytons point of view***

"Pey! I'm over here!" I heard Keaton yell as soon as I walked into the lunch room. He was probably watching the door waiting because he knew that I would freak out if I walked in and didn't know where to go. I walked towards the table he was sitting at and noticed it was a table full of boys in letterman jackets. Great now I get to sit at a table full of boys and listen about football.

"Hey I'm Lucas. You can sit by me gorgeous." He winked and I saw Keaton flinch slightly but he didn't do anything. I stared at him perplexed for a second but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. That was seriously weird. I was actually about to sit beside the obnoxious Lucas because it was the only seat left but then I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Peyton if you want to come sit with me and my friends you can." Kim said softly, she looked kind of intimidated by the footballers. I gave her a huge thank you for rescuing me smile and nodded my head yes.

"Hey Keat, I'm going to go sit with Kim because well she is a girl and I don't really want to talk about football or sports with you guys. Is that cool?"

"Ya Pey that's fine. Go hang out with your friend." He reassured me with a smile.

"Hold on baby, we can talk about anything you want." Lucas said to me. Again Keaton flinched but did nothing.

"No thanks." I said flashing him a big smile so I wouldn't offend Keaton's friends. He grimaced at me though.

"You would really rather go hang out with that group of steroid freaks?" I didn't really understand what he meant so I just shrugged and walked off with Kim by my side. When we approached the table though I understood. There were 7 huge dark extremely sexy boys sitting down. There were a couple girls mixed in with the guys. When we got to the table Kim introduced me to everyone. Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and Seth. The only girls were Kim, Lily and Ren.

"Hi guys sooo… I'm just wondering… you aren't all really on steroids, right?" I tried to play it off as a jokey question, which was good because they all cracked up. Jared spoke first.

"No we aren't some guys are just immature and jealous. I promise none of us are on drugs." I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief but then I noticed Paul wasn't here. He had the same build as theses guys so it seemed like he should be part of this group. I glanced around making sure he wasn't just hidden somewhere before I asked. I didn't want him to know that I had been thinking of him a lot.

"Shouldn't Paul be here? I mean he said he would see me at school so I just assumed." Jared cracked up again but this time everyone gave him a weird look not just me.

"Oh he was here earlier but he got a little angry and had to leave for a few minutes. Speak of the devil though here he comes." Paul walked into the cafeteria and didn't even look up. He walked straight to the table and plopped down just mumbling random things. It sounded like he said overprotective my ass, he didn't do a damn thing to that little-, but then Jared slapped the table and yelled Paul causing him to look up and notice me.

"So I looked at Peyton's schedule and ya'll both have gym next. You should walk her to class." He winked at Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

So my first day of school actually turned out okay. I didn't realize it before but I had at least one of the guys in each of my classes. I only have one with Keaton though but he acted strange all day. I can't wait for him to get home from football so we can talk about it. I did have 2 classes with Paul though who was actually really cool. I really like him but I don't think I can get into another relationship right now. I mean I honestly thought I was in love with Ryan but you don't dump your soul mate, right? It was all just too much. I mean who even said Paul was into me. I mean we talked non stop today and all during gym he was super nice and he offered to be my partner for everything and we have so much in common. Plus he is an amazing artist; I can't even describe how good his painting was today. I caught him just staring at me a couple of times but that doesn't always mean he likes me. He could just think I am hot, and that doesn't lead to a serious relationship. But do I want a serious relationship? Maybe what I need is a hook up buddy. Someone who can take my mind away from Ryan and there is no doubt that Paul could do that. Ryan was hot but he had nothing on Paul's 8 pack or his strong muscles or his huge hands that seemed to fit perfectly on my waist when he was teaching me badmitton today. Oh what those hands could do. I imagined him running his hands down my back as he kissed my neck furiously. He looked like he might be into rough stuff like biting or hair pulling. WHAT am I saying? This is so inappropriate, and it can not happen! I just need to stay away from boys I mean I am leaving for NYU in 2 years and maybe me and Ryan will get back together by then. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the door slam downstairs. It had to be Keaton, Grandma was always out, and I think she had a boyfriend or something because she rarely ever came home even at night. I opened my bedroom door just in time to see him slam.

"Keaton? What's up? Why are you slamming doors Mr. Sunshine?" I laughed.

"Don't be so freaking sarcastic! Its not like your Miss Happy go lucky all the time!" he yelled at me. I cringed away a little bit. He never acted like this.

"What is your issue?" I screamed back at him.

"Right now you are! Why can't you just leave me alone for 10 minutes?" oh he seriously did not just say that to me. I stood up quickly and slammed down the stairs and out the front door. I heard a window slam open.

"Don't be so dramatic! I'm just tired, it was a long practice! Peyton... PEYTON! Get back in here it is about to storm like crazy," I kept walking, "You know what fine! Be an idiot. You don't always have to be my problem." I whipped around.

"OOH I'm a problem now? Wow what the hell did they do to you? First you let your little friend call me gorgeous and baby and you don't say a word and now I'm a fucking problem? I'm really impressed with who ever you're turning into; you seem like such a great guy." I turned and continued down the street and heard his window slam back shut.

I was walking for only about 10 minutes when the wind kicked into high gear and all the sudden the clouds opened up and rain started pouring down. I thought I was close to a diner so I kept walking hoping to see some kind of light as the sky got darker and darker. After about 5 minutes I decided I should probably give up and try to walk home so I turned around but then I heard someone calling my name. I turned to my left just in time to see a soaking wet shirtless Paul standing in front of me.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing out here?" he yelled over the roar of the rain. I looked at him and started bawling.

"Me and Keaton got into this huge fight! We don't ever fight and now he's telling me to leave him alone and saying i'm a problem! I just don't know what is happening with him." Paul pulled me close to him and hugged me for a minute before he picked me up bridal style.

"Come on you are freezing. We need to get you inside." He started running at an extremely fast pace for someone carrying 115 extra pounds.

"Where are we?" I asked when he carried me into a small white house.

"Mi casa." He said while setting me down.

"Oh is your mom going to care that I'm here?" I asked looking around.

"She is a nurse. She won't be home till noon tomorrow." Oooohhhh boy.

"Come on I'm just guessing that you are going to have to spend the night because this storm is awful and I don't think its letting up anytime soon. I probably have some sweats you can put on so your not freezing and then I can make us some dinner because I am starving." I stood frozen in place.

"Oh my bad! Do you mind staying here? I could probably get you home some how if you really felt uncomfortable here." He said quickly and I could see hurt in his eyes. I smiled softly.

"No this is perfectly fine; can I just use a phone so someone at home knows that I am not lost in a storm dying?" I laughed and secretly hoped that Keaton was worried sick about me. Paul pointed to a phone on the wall and walked off to find me warm clothes I hope.

Keaton picked up on the first ring, "Peyton? Please tell me this is you?" his voice sounded desperate but I didn't want to give into his niceness now.

"Hey so I don't want to be a problem for you so ill make this short. Don't worry I am at a friends house and I will be staying the night here so I don't have to come home in the storm. Don't worry about me I know I am not your problem to deal with so I will just see you at school tomorrow." And then I just hung up on my brother for the first time ever. Boy has this place changed things.


	5. Chapter 5

"Paul this is awful! How do you burn pizza from a box? All you have to do is follow directions."

"Hey don't judge! Those instructions were kind of confusing." He grinned while throwing the blackened pizza into the trash.

"What? Did it use a big word like temperature or oven? Those words must be so hard for you to comprehend." He grabbed a kitchen towel and tried to swat me with it.

"HEY stop! You could seriously injure me." I squealed and ran out of the kitchen. He followed me as I ran down the hall and into a random room. It turned out to be his bedroom. I hadn't been in here yet. I went into the bathroom when I changed into his huge gray sweatpants and his 12 year old sisters tank top, which surprisingly fit but it rose up and showed my stomach a lot, and my boobs were kind of popping out. I think he might have planned it like that. The door flew open and he ran in and picked me up. I screamed again and he plopped me down onto the bed and fell on top of me. I pushed him playfully and he rolled off. Both of us lay on our backs laughing but then I turned onto my side towards him. He did the same and pulled me so that I was pressing up against him. Slowly his hands slid up by back trying to pull me closer. I pulled off his shirt wanting to feel his abs. He moaned softly as I slid my hands up and down his toned stomach. Finally he slid his hand to my neck and moved my lips slowly towards him but then—

"PAUL? Are you here?" he jumped up quickly and I heard him mutter shit under his breath.

"Ya mom! I'm coming!" he yelled back, mom? I thought she was gone for the night? Great now she is going to think I am some tramp trying to sleep with her son.

"Hi honey, Dr. Cullen knew I had kids at home so he let me leave so I could be here. Where is your sister and who is this?" she said motioning towards me.

"OH um I told her to just stay at her friends house for the night because it would be dangerous to try to get home and this is Peyton she was out running when the storm hit and she was pretty far from home so I brought her here and by the time she got around to calling someone the storm was so bad I couldn't let her leave so I hope its okay if she stays here." He said very quickly tripping over a couple words. She smiled warmly.

"Well of course sweetly. That's fine with me; I'm Paul's mother, Angie, by the way. Now what smells like burnt?" she asked turning towards the kitchen. I laughed.

"Oh Paul burned out of the box pizza." She laughed also.

"Now how exactly do you do that Paul? Silly boys let me whip you guys up something to eat real fast! You must be starving." She said cheerfully.

Four hours later after I was stuffed, I made my way to Paul's little sister's room where his mom said I could sleep. I lay in bed for about 15 minutes before I couldn't do it anymore. Storms freak me out so much if I'm not with someone. I quietly tiptoed across the hall and into Paul's room.

"Paul are you awake?" I whispered quietly. I heard him chuckle and then his deep voice say yes.

"I'm sorry to come in here but storms really freak me out and I hate to be alone! And I know I am totally like breaking your moms trust right now by coming in here so if you want me to leave I will."

"NO!" he almost yelled, "I mean my mom won't actually mind. She knows we aren't going to do anything with her in the house." He slid over in his bed and lifted up the comforter so I could get in.

"And what if she wasn't in the house? What would have happened tonight?" he looked at me thoughtfully for a minute.

"Peyton I am going to be honest with you. I haven't really been a good guy in my life. I use to get angry super easy and I was always the jealous guy but I never wanted to date the girl. I would use girls for sex and get really mad if they talked to other guys but I never wanted to commit to them. I was a bad guy who was pissed at the world and now I'm trying to change that. I am trying to be a better person. So if you had asked me a couple weeks ago I would have said I would be throwing you down on this bed and ripping your clothes off but now we would be doing whatever you would want to." I told her honestly, and she smiled at me.

"That's a really good thing Paul" she squeezed my arm and rolled onto her stomach with her head on her hands. "Tell me all about you Paul."

]"Well I have lived in La Push my entire life and my mom is great but my brothers are my real family. Mom is always working so hard to put a roof over me and my sister's head. She isn't really ever home." He said quietly.

"You have brothers? How many? Where are they?" he laughed quietly for a second.

"Their everywhere… my brothers are my friends. You met them all at lunch today. The girls I guess you could call my sisters but I don't know them to well." Ooooh I got it know.

"Oh so the La Push Gang is your family?" he gave me a puzzled look, "Some girl in my last class was telling me all about you guys so I would know to stay away."

"And did you believe her?" his grey eyes smoldered.

"No, I'm here aren't I? plus you guys act so silly who acts like that if they are in a gang? No one unless you people have different opinions of what a gang is then we did in New York." I laughed

"What's New York like? Why are you here instead of there? If you don't mind me asking." I told him the entire story of my mom, my dad, and even Aimee.

"Wow that sucks; I know not having parents can really blow. My dad left me when I was 7 before my sister was born."

"I don't know why anyone would want to leave you Paul, Your amazing." I breathed.

"So are you. I mean this Ryan guy must be a complete dick to give you up."

"I guess he was. I'm just completely confused by him. Keaton and Ryan became best friends as soon as we moved to Miami. They were both star football players and everyone loved them. Ryan was a little quieter than Keat though. We use to flirt all the time and it drove Keaton crazy. We started officially dating a couple weeks before my sophomore year. We spent that entire summer trying to convince Keaton that we would be perfect together and that he would have nothing to worry about. When it finally worked I was so excited. We did almost everything together and I thought we were perfect. We had plans to move to NYU because he wanted to go to school for film and I really just wanted to go home again. Keaton was going to come to New York in the summers since I can't be without him but he would stay in Miami during winter since he is such a sunshine person." I told Paul the entire story and he started shaking a little bit. I rubbed his arm soothingly trying to calm him down. His eyes closed for a minute before they popped back open fiercely.

"You don't have to answer this question at all but its just something I heard you talk about and I want to know. Did you and Ryan have…" his question trailed off but I what he was asking.

"Have sex? Yes we did but he wasn't my first if you're wondering. No my first was Charles my freshman year when I still lived in New York. Are you?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"No I am definitely not. I'm surprised you aren't though. I figured Keaton would stop anything like that from going on." I laughed.

"He doesn't have to know everything about me." I winked at him.

**Paul's point of view***

Charles? What the Hell kind of name was that? Who was this Charles guy? He sounds like a prick I bet I could kick his ass. I was about to say some of this out loud but then I remembered Jared telling me that girls don't like pissed off jealous guys. I have to keep my cool. Breathe…stay calm…don't think of other guys touching her….running their hands over her perfect body…kissing her perfect lips…god how could she let someone else touch her…didn't she know I was here waiting on her my entire life…well maybe not my entire life…their were lots of girls before her…God how could I touch other girls when she was out there waiting on me to find her…I am such an idiot…shit I have to get out of here.

"Paul? Where are you going its pouring the rain outside?" she asked as I jumped out my window


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when I woke up Paul was asleep beside me. I didn't know when he got back but it was after 4 in the morning because that's when I was finally able to fall asleep. I rolled over and looked at the clock, crap it was 8. School starts at 8:15 and Keaton would flip if I wasn't there. I sat there for a minute debating whether or not I should wake up Paul. He probably got even less sleep than me so I should probably let him sleep. The only problem is that his bed is against a wall and he was on the outside. Slowly I sat up and reached one leg over him trying not to touch him or wake him up. I was trying to maneuver my other leg over him when I felt hands on my waist. The next thing I knew I was strattling Paul.

"I could definitely get use to waking up like this." He smirked. I smiled slyly.

"Oh really could you now? What about like this?" I grabbed both his hands and pulled them up above his head and held them there with one of my hands. My other hand started roaming his rock hard abs going farther and farther down towards his waist. I slowly leaned down towards his face and made our lips only inches apart. He let out a soft moan and tried to lift his head up to meet my lips but I jumped off him quickly and started laughing. He let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"So not fair at all." He groaned.

"Next time don't touch me." I joked. Honestly it had been just as hard for me to jump off of him rather than jump him.

"You liked it." He threw a pillow at me.

"Hey! I need to get to school soon or Keaton's going to kill me. Want to let me borrow some clothes so I'm not later than I'm already going to be?" I batted my eyelashes but he just laughed at me.

"Anything for you baby" he winked while throwing another pair of huge sweatpants at me and then an old school t-shirt. "Will that work?" I nodded my head yes and walked to the bathroom to change. I heard him mumble the word unfair under his breathe as I walked out. I smiled softly and shook my head. When I walked back into the room he was just in his boxers. Was he like that before? I couldn't remember.

"Hey…Where did you go last night?" I asked curiously. He turned and stared at me for a second with pain in his eyes.

"I just… I couldn't stay in here with you," I gave him a weird look, "No I mean not like that just we were just talking about you with other guys and I was just getting so pissed that someone else was touching you and I couldn't control myself and I just had this intense urge to like grab you and try to get rid of every trace of another guy touching you and I know that sounds like crazy and possessive since we just met. So I didn't want to freak you out so I left." He said it all really fast and angry which made me laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy for laughing. "Look I understand that you probably think I am insane now. I just basically told you that I wanted to jump you soooo bad that I had to leave my room at midnight in the pouring rain so that I wouldn't." I smiled at him.

"You know I wouldn't have minded you jumping me. I'm kind of upset that the old Paul who said he would rip my clothes of didn't make an appearance last night." I winked. As soon as the sentence was out of my mouth he was pushing me up against the wall, his lips crashing down onto mine greedily. I snaked my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He lifted me up and pushed us towards the bed as I started kissing down his jaw line towards his neck. We fell backwards onto the bed with him on top, I bit his neck softly and he moaned.

"God I need you so bad." He breathed heavily and lifted my…or his shirt off me. One of his hands moved around my waist and he pulled me as close to him as I could get. Our lips met again and I tried to push my body against his even more. Due to the sweatpants being huge they came right of when Paul used his foot to pull at them so that his hands never left my body.

Later I woke up to see Paul sitting in a chair looking at me. I smiled at him but he just continued frowning and staring.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. He just shook his head for a minute.

"Nothing that was just really stupid." He put his hands in his head. I stood up and started pulling my clothes on again.

"Well don't you know how to make a girl feel special." I said sarcastically but I knew he could probably hear the hurt behind it. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No no no no don't misunderstand me. That was perfect but it was too soon. I mean I probably just messed this whole thing up. You probably think I'm some horn dog now and that I planned this whole thing out but I didn't. I really like you and I didn't mean for this to happen and I promise this was not planned. I mean you're like the most amazing girl and honestly I think I might be in love with you. And this has nothing to do with earlier even though that was amazing but im sorry I just know that it was to soon. I took advantage of you…im sooo sorry."

"Paul! Chill out, I came on to you remember? So I know it wasn't planned. I promise I think no less of you. Im the girl who slept with the guy she's known less than a week. That probably doesn't make me a very perfect amazing girl." I laughed and he frowned and his eyes flashed angry.

"NO your are perfect and amazing and this was all bound to happen eventually so if its what you really wanted then why shouldn't it of happened now? I mean were soul mates! You're my imprint! We can act however we want!" he started ranting then stopped immediately.

"umm Paul? Soul mates, really? And what the hell is a imprint?" I asked nervously. He was acting extremely serious about us.


	7. Chapter 7

"What? Oh nothing it's just a wolf thing…I mean it's just an old legend thing us guys reference when we want someone to be our girlfriend. Sorry that probably did not help the whole you thinking I'm crazy thing." He said nervously. I smiled at him.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" my smile widened.

"Well ya I think I made that clear when I said I think I love you."

"Okay if this thing is going to work you need to slow your roll bud. No more talking about love or soul mates." I laughed and saw some pain in his eyes.

"So as long as I don't talk about how I love you and how we are perfect soul mates to YOU, you will go out with me?" he asked excitedly. I nodded my head yes. He picked me up and swung me around smiling.

"Come on. Schools going to be out in an hour and I'm starving. Plus you need to meet Sam and Emily." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to his truck. We pulled up to a small wooden cabin and I could already smell food when I got out of the truck.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Paul?" I heard a woman yell as soon as we walked in.

"Yes Em but I got…..distracted." he smirked. I smacked his arm.

"Oh Paul. What girl was it this time? I swear one of these days you're going to imprint and you will feel like such a fool for hanging out with all those girls. Your entire world will turn upside down and you will actually want a girlfriend not a hook up buddy." He pulled me into the kitchen grinning.

"I can tell Sam hasn't told you yet. This is my girlfriend Peyton." She gasped and turned around quickly. I immediately noticed the long scars running down her face but they didn't take away from her beauty at all. Her face was in shock. Was he really that much of a man whore that she is this surprised? Emily's flushed.

"Oh goodness I am so sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to imply that you were just another one of Paul's "friends". It's just this was so unexpected! Oh yay I'm so happy for both of you! Take a cookie." She said handing Paul a whole plate and then offering me another plate. I laughed knowing that Paul was probably going to eat all those.

The cookies were delicious. They almost made me forget that I was going to have to see Keaton in a little bit. Paul must have sensed my distress because he pulled me into his lap and started nuzzling my neck.

"Paul Emily is in the kitchen." I sighed. He laughed.

"She's use to this kind of thing I promise." He moved me around so that I was facing him. I was basically straddling him again. Our lips were moving together when I heard a door slam.

"WHAT the hell is going on here? Peyton where the hell have you been? You can not just leave the house, call say you're at a friend's house and then just hang up on me. I was worried sick all night! This is so irresponsible. Were you with this guy all night? Why weren't you at school today? What were you guys doing?" he stopped for a minute and then eyed my clothes. "And what are you wearing? Are those his clothes? Why are you in his clothes Peyton? Was there parental supervisor at his house?"


End file.
